


Racing

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, M/M, Murder, No Dialogue, im sorry, non-con kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Here's a much darker ending to George's objection at the wedding.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 299





	Racing

The wedding used to be perfect, it was supposed to be that. Fundy put so much time and money into this. He put so much effort to make this amazing for his fiancé. Dream loved it all, and he loved Fundy. He wished he could do something to impress him, but Fundy assured him that all he needed was his hand in marriage. He was ready to give that to him. He wanted to. His heart was racing as he held Fundy’s hands at the altar. 

Wilbur called if anyone was willing to object, and all were silent. Fundy and Dream looked at the guests. Fundy seemed somewhat convinced that it was fine. But Dream’s focus lingered on George for a bit. His head shook slightly at him before he looked at Fundy happily again. He doubted George would object, but he still was worried that he would ruin his day with Fundy. He still did, and Dream felt his senses numb.

Dream felt George drag him to a pillar. He tried pulling away, but his heels didn’t do much. George pulled him behind the pillar, away from where everyone could see. Dream dropped the yellow flowers on the ground as George grabbed the hand that held them. Dream felt his heartbeat go faster, even more than when he was up at the altar. He was already exhausted from the excitement from before, and the quickened pace felt worse.

Everything in Dream’s body went numb as soon as George grabbed his shoulders. He heard faint yelling for what felt like minutes. The only thing he could feel was the ring on his finger that Fundy gave him. The one that he apparently paid a lot for, just like this area. All of it being thrown away as Dream finally felt a soft feeling on his lips. Dream’s body froze as he tried to figure out what was happening, his heart pounding painfully. He stopped breathing for a while.

The only things he heard were calls to pull away, reminders that he loved Fundy. He couldn’t tell what that meant though, he didn’t even know what was happening. All he knew was that the wedding was ruined, there was no sign of it to him, but that fact was so ingrained in his head. Dream’s head spun as he tried to collect his thoughts. Everything snapped back though once he heard Fundy’s voice. It made his heartbeat calm down immediately, his breathing finally continuing. 

Dream’s hands went to push George back, forcing him against the pillar. George winced in pain as his back hit the thing hard. Dream backed away from where he was standing. He noticed that it’s only been a couple of seconds, the voices from the guests louder. Dream suddenly felt his heartbeat go faster again as he realized what was going on. George was talking to him, but he couldn’t tell what he was saying, all he heard was yelling. Dream heard a small snap in his head as he took in what happened and what George did to him. He couldn’t think straight anymore, his head was way too clouded with exhaustion, excitement, and panic. Dream felt himself reach at the back of his dress, his hand looking for something hidden in it. Dream breathed out shakily as he felt a handle. 

Fundy called out for his husband again, his hand on his face as he tried to ignore the pain that came from the punch George gave him. Everyone else looked at the pillar George took Dream behind. All the guests were confused as to what was going on, heading over to check on the two. It wasn’t too urgent though, they were probably fine. 

Everyone believed that until they heard George screaming. The guests went over with more worry. Fundy walked across the stage to where Dream was, the other people on the stage with him. All stopped when they heard some of the guests that made it there before them scream. Fundy soon noticed what they were reacting to.

Dream was on top of George, who was limp on the ground. George was covered in red, the source being his chest. The bloody dagger next to them left it barely intact, still flowing blood. Some of the liquid spread onto the ground, shining in the bright lights from above. Dream held George’s glasses in his hands. Dream was covered in blood as well, the bright dress and gloves now soaked with a dark red. He was shaking, his mask messed up slightly, showing his mouth. 

Fundy watched as some of the people around left, either running to get help or to hide. He stayed still while looking at his husband. Dream glanced up at Fundy, his breathing choked. Everyone else had left the building, leaving the two alone. Dream clutched the glasses tight, but made sure the hand with the ring never touched them. Instead he used it to cover his visible mouth. 

Dream watched as Fundy cautiously walked over to him, his shaking getting worse. The groom stepped in the growing pool of red liquid, his heels getting stained with it. Fundy reached out to him, trying to take his hand with the ring in his. Dream hesitated in uncovering his mouth, but eventually relaxed as he let Fundy hold his hand. Fundy gently squeezed his hand, making his heart calm down. Fundy looked back at his husband’s face. His mask was messed up, titled to the side as it showed his mouth a bit. It didn’t look intentionally lifted up, more pushed up suddenly. Fundy could see that there was some light make-up on his lips, he was able to see it clearly because it was messed up a bit. 

Fundy felt a pang in his heart as he put together what happened when he saw tears fall down Dream’s face. Dream rested his head on Fundy’s chest, shaking even harder. Fundy held Dream close to him, trying to comfort his bloody husband. Fundy didn’t care about the blood on his suit at this point. Dream took the mask off, looking up at Fundy. Fundy rested his head on Dream’s as he gently rocked back and forth. Dream calmed down slowly, dropping his former friend’s glasses. 

After a few minutes of silence from the two, Fundy went to go pick Dream up. Dream latched onto Fundy tightly, bloodying the suit even more. Fundy looked around for another exit, going to carry his husband somewhere else. He looked down at George’s corpse, then at his dropped glasses. He could tell by Dream wasn’t happy with whatever George did behind that pillar, and he felt like he knew what that was based on his messed up make-up. Fundy kicked the glasses to the owner, the blood on them increasing. Dream seemed to not notice, resting his head against Fundy’s neck. 

Fundy began walking as he heard some of the guests coming back, probably to check on them. Dream was quiet in Fundy’s arms, asleep from the exhaustion of the day. Fundy went through another exit as he went to take Dream to where he showed him the particle screen. He wanted to at least try and make him feel happy when he woke up. Fundy really hoped that wasn’t George’s last life, but at the same time, he wasn’t too worried after what he did to his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Respawns are a thing in this story, hopefully George can still do that :)


End file.
